


Come Hell or High Water

by Arya_Skywalker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: <- more like underwater CPR but just in case, Cabin boy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Chains, Deceit | Janus Sanders does not like humans, Deep Sea, Drowning, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of experimentation, Mer AU, Mer Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders, Mer Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, Near Drowning, Non-Consensual Kissing, Scars, Slavery, Slowburn Anxceitmus, Storms, Tentacles, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders, but Janus and Remus are not unsympathetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Skywalker/pseuds/Arya_Skywalker
Summary: Remus is bored. When he’s bored, he finds ways to amuse himself. This time he decides that it’d be fun to meet a human. Janus reluctantly fetches one for him. Things don’t go quite as planned.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 119
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> First multi-chapter fic posted to AO3, yay! I have three chapters pre-written which I will add soon, and I plan to continue it as well. (Check out my tumblr arya-skywalker to read ahead if you like)
> 
> Thanks to Green for the title idea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus asks a favor of Janus, who grudgingly agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only contains Janus and Remus. Virgil will be introduced soon!
> 
> Future chapters will also be longer, this one is mostly to set the plot in motion.

Janus watched the jellyfish float by— one of the few sources of light this far down. Jellyfish, some sort of algae, and his own glowing lures whenever he bothered to make them. It was blessedly peaceful for the moment. No new monsters, no pesky visitors... and Remus was more-or-less behaving himself.

The merman stretched, stifling a yawn. Day-night cycles meant nothing down here. No sunlight penetrated the depths. Too much sleep or not enough. Sometimes he wondered if it would be worth it to steal a human’s timekeeping device, but humans’ things tended to break when submerged for long.

“Hey, Jannie?” One of Remus’s long green tentacles reached for his arm.

Janus huffed and looked over. “Mm? What is it now?”

Remus grinned. “Can you do me a big favor?” His tentacle loosely coiled around Janus’s wrist and pulled him closer.

Janus wrinkled his nose. By now he was used to the odd sensation of the suckers on his skin. That didn’t mean he enjoyed it, but he didn’t hate it either. Besides, telling Remus to stop doing something only meant that he’d do it more. So Janus didn’t object, instead swimming to Remus’s side and lightly stroking the smooth part of the tentacle. “Depends on the favor. You know that.”

“I want you.... to capture a living human for me!” More of Remus’s tentacles wrapped around him in an awkward hug.

Janus blinked. “Why-ever would you want that?” he asked, his golden tail flicking in agitation.

Remus shrugged and let go. “Cuz I wanna meet one! And experiment on it,” he said casually. “If it tries to do anything threatening, you can kill it, if you wanna.”

Janus stared at him with his one good eye— his left eye was scarred over and useless. “You do realize who you’re talking to,” he said dryly. “You know what the humans did to me.”

Remus pouted. “Please? Just one? Pretty please? Please please _please_?” He batted his eyelashes. “It can’t be too much trouble to just.... save one little human next time you sink a ship, right? You see so many of them!“

Janus rubbed his face. “Fine. But you owe me a favor.”

“Yay!” Remus giggled and clapped his hands, then darted away to another part of the cave.

Janus watched him go, then glanced upwards, squinting into the dark. Another journey to the surface. Might as well get it over with before he could think of a suitable excuse not to.


	2. The Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was minding his own business when his life turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter: drowning, near-drowning, storms, kidnapping, hypnotism, non-consensual kiss (not sexual), villain Janus, scars

Virgil looked out at the waves, holding on tightly to the rigging. A storm on the horizon, coming their way. Which was rather strange considering it had been a clear sunny day only moments before. He frowned and shook his head, deftly furling the sail.

“Cabin boy! Hurry up,” the captain bellowed from below. “If we lose a sail, it’s on your head!”

“Aye, Cap’n,” Virgil grumbled, tying off the sail and climbing to the next one to repeat the process. _Sacrifice the cabin boy to the storm gods, great plan._ He rolled his eyes and tightened the knot keeping the sails in place.

“Virgil? Do you need help?” Logan asked from the deck.

“I’m fine! Go get cover,” he snapped, sweeping his soaked bangs out of his face. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Virgil swore under his breath and scrambled to finish securing the sails, waving Logan off.

The wind whipped at him, rain pelting his face. The rope slipped through his fingers more times than he cared to count. One sail left. One sail, then he could get down to safety. Almost there.

Lightning flashed before his eyes and thunder roared in his ears.

Then he was falling.

Falling to the churning sea below.

His foot caught in the rigging as the mast tumbled to the depths.

Virgil gulped in a deep breath before he hit the waves, instantly numbed by the cold. He thrashed instinctively, but the rope only bit deeper into his flesh. His chest burned.

“You’re only hurting yourself. Stop fighting.”

Voices, underwater. Surely he was going insane. Virgil shook his head and reached down to his foot, tugging futilely at the rope.

“I said, stop.” Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. “Listen closely. I can help you.”

Virgil froze, struggling not to release his breath in a scream. It was a siren. A scarred man with a golden tail.

“Mm. That’s better. Now, relax. Close your eyes. Without my help, you would die. You have nothing to lose.”

Relax how? Virgil wondered, the pressure building in his chest. He needed air. Now. But he closed his eyes, seeing no better option. He was so tired....

The next thing he knew, he felt cold lips against his and a warmth spreading through his body.

Then the siren pulled away, staring at him with one bright yellow eye— the other eye was clearly blind. “Say something.”

Virgil coughed violently. But somehow... he could breathe? Underwater? He shuddered and rubbed his arms. “How...?” He croaked.

“Good. It worked. Come with me,” the siren said, cutting him free but quickly grabbing onto his arm and dragging him deeper into the depths.

“Wait... where....?” Virgil sputtered, half-heartedly trying to squirm free.

“Come with me,” the siren repeated. “I saved your life. You belong to the sea now.”


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up in a strange new world and panics. But maybe it won’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter: villain Janus and Remus, tentacles, dehumanization, chains, kidnapping, imprisonment, slavery (kinda?)

Virgil groaned and stirred, then froze. Something was very wrong. He was... floating. And wet. Something cold and hard bit into his legs. He jerked awake and immediately regretted it. 

He was underwater. In a cave. No, in a _cell_. There were shackles by his ankles connected to the ground. 

“Oooh goody! You’re awake!” Maniacal laughter followed the exclamation, then a strange creature swam into sight. Its bottom half was all green and black tentacles. However its top half was.... almost human. Grayish skin speckled with scales. Bright green eyes slightly larger than a normal person. Glowing green markings covered it from head to the tips of its tentacles. And teeth... way too sharp when it grinned. 

Virgil scrambled back with a stifled curse. “Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?” He snarled. Wait, he could talk. And breathe. Underwater. His head hurt. 

“I’m Remus,” the strange man said with a terrifying smile, hand on his chest as he bowed. “You are my guest. This is my home.” He giggled. “Do you like it?”

“Let me go.” Virgil tried not to think about how impossible this was. “I must be delirious.... or dead.”

“Nope! Not dead! I made sure Jannie brought you here alive,” Remus said cheerily. Then he turned and shouted, “JANNIE COME SAY HI!”

Another being swam into view, far more graceful. A golden tail shimmered in the uncertain light.... the siren from the wreckage. “Ah. It is awake.” He clicked his tongue. “Took you long enough.“

Virgil shuddered. “So it wasn’t a dream....” he muttered, then shook his head. “How long was I out?”

“Nearly two days,” the gold siren said casually. “Don’t thank me— Remus is the one who wanted you. If it were up to me, I would have let you drown.”

Virgil glanced between them warily. “Why? What do you want?”

Remus swam over and reached towards his legs with a long tentacle. “I was curious....” he said, pouting slightly. “I’ve never seen a living human before.”

“Whoa, hey, tentacles to yourself!” Virgil snapped, flailing backwards in attempt to get more distance between them. 

“Awww don’t be scared! I just wanna get to know you!” But luckily the tentacles receded. 

“Usually kidnapping isn’t the way to make friends,” Virgil spat. 

“Mmmm.... maybe not. But it’s the only option I’ve got.” Remus suddenly went silent, staring off into the distance. 

“Remus can’t go up to the surface,” the siren said. “So he asked me to fetch a human for him instead. Your pirate friends are likely dead by now.” He inspected his nails casually. 

Virgil froze. “Dead? All of them?”

“Mm. I didn’t bother checking since I had to drag you down here. But the ship sank. I found the wreckage after, with plenty of bodies floating around.”

“You killed an entire crew just to get to me? What.... why chose me? I’m no one.” Virgil rubbed his arms and shuddered. 

“No, no, no. You have it backwards.” He clicked his tongue. “I was going to sink the ship anyway. You were simply the easiest target. And now you have nothing to return to, which means less reason for you to run away.”

Virgil looked away, wishing he were anywhere else. Bile rose in his throat. This couldn’t be happening. Maybe he was still dreaming. 

“Hey, hey! You’re upsetting the human!” Remus whined. 

“You care about it already? Remus, honey, it’s dangerous,” the siren replied. 

“It’s not gonna do anything from a cage! You took away all its toys!”

At that, Virgil tensed and quickly checked for his possessions. Knives, gone. Pistol, gone. Earring, gone. Anything sharp, gone. “What the hell? Give me back my stuff!”

Remus giggled. “You can earn them back! As long as you play nicely,” he said. 

Virgil clenched his jaw. “How long do you plan to keep me down here?” he asked slowly. 

“Forever, of course!” Remus said with a grin. “But if I get bored, Jannie can kill you early.”

“It would be my pleasure,” the siren said with a cool smile. 

Virgil bit his lip and closed his eyes. Maybe he’d wake up and all of this would go away. Maybe he was still delirious. 

“Don’t be shy,” Remus whined after a few minutes. “C’mon, tell me about yourself! What’s it like up there?”

Virgil reluctantly looked back at the strange man. “You really just wanna like... learn stuff? You’re not gonna... hurt me?”

Remus shrugged. “Might hurt you later. But for now, storytime!”

Virgil rubbed his face. Not exactly a good start. “Ummm.... well, I’m a cabin boy—“

“What’s that?” Remus asked, blinking. 

“Uh it means that I’m lowest on the food chain. I follow orders, run errands, clean stuff and cook and shit. Which includes furling the sails in storms.” Virgil scratched the back of his neck. 

“Mm. I was wondering why someone would be so stupid to climb up there in a storm,” the siren commented, then scowled. “Not that I care.”

Virgil shrugged. “Whatever. I’m really not that interesting. I’m no one,” he muttered. 

“Awww c’mon! Tell me anything! Even the boring stuff!” Remus smiled, showing off shark-like teeth. 

Virgil hesitated before telling them how the ship worked. Easy enough, not too personal. Something they probably didn’t know. Remus constantly interrupted with questions, while the siren lurked silently. Hopefully it would be enough for them to leave him alone for a little while.


	4. Dinnertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil needs food. They come to a compromise of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter: imprisonment, chains, hunger, nausea, coughing, hypnotism / mind control 
> 
> (Also apologies for the delay!)

Virgil winced as his stomach growled. They said he had been out for two days. That meant he hadn’t eaten in nearly three. He cleared his throat. “Uhh... Remus?” he called, glancing around for the tentacle-person.

Remus swam over, stopping inches from his face. “Yes, human?” He asked with a grin.

Virgil licked his lips. “I... I’m hungry. I need food. Please,” he said.

Remus blinked. “How often do humans eat?”

“Uhh... ideally three times a day. Sometimes less or more,” Virgil said carefully.

“Whoopsie doodles!” Remus darted away. “HEY JANNIE!”

A few minutes later, he returned with the siren in tow. “Jannie’s gonna let you up to an air bubble to eat something.”

The siren caught his gaze. “You will do exactly what I say without question nor hesitation. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Virgil said before his brain caught up. He blinked.

“Good.” The siren smiled slyly and glided over. “Stay still.”

Virgil couldn’t move if he wanted to.

The siren removed the shackles, then gripped Virgil’s arm tightly. “Now come with me.”

Virgil shuddered as he followed. Not long after, the siren quite literally threw him out of the water. Virgil yelped, then hit the ground with a grunt before coughing up all the water in his lungs. When he could breathe again, he turned to see the siren perched on the edge of the rocky ledge.

“Oh dear. Did you hurt yourself?” The siren asked, seeming amused.

“Uh, no, actually _you_ hurt me,” Virgil muttered, rubbing his leg where it had hit the rocks. At least it wasn’t bleeding or broken. Just bruised, probably.

“Terribly sorry.” The siren didn’t seem at all apologetic. “Here, try this.” He tossed some seaweed on the rocks.

Virgil frowned. “Is that... edible?”

The siren shrugged. “I have no desire to poison you, so I would hope so. The only other options are raw fish or the glowing stuff above you.”

Virgil tentatively picked up the seaweed. Ew. It was slimy. He wrinkled his nose, then took a tiny bite and swallowed. It was.... better than nothing. Salty. He carefully ate the rest of the offered “food”, doing his best not to gag.

“Better?” The siren asked.

Virgil wiped his face on his sleeve. “Uh, yeah. Better.”

“Wonderful!” The siren stretched. “Remus and I have decided to let you stay up here overnight. When morning comes, I will bring more food. Then you will be under for the rest of the day.”

Virgil glanced around the tiny alcove. There was enough room to lay down or stand, barely. “What time is it?” he asked.

The siren shrugged. “I estimate after sunset,” he said. “Don’t try to escape. You won’t be able to breathe underwater until I...” His face went through a variety of odd expressions, then he crossed his arms. “What do you remember from when I saved you?”

“You mean kidnapped me,” Virgil corrected.

“Close enough.”

Virgil ran a hand through his hair. “Uh... there was a storm. My foot was caught in the rigging. I fell. You said something then... uh... kissed me.” He coughed.

“Mmhmm. Unfortunately that is how Mer magic works— we give the ‘kiss of life’.” The siren gestured dramatically, then scoffed.

Virgil narrowed his eyes slightly. “You’re saying I need to kiss you every morning.”

“If it helps, think of it as me taking the first breath for you. Like how some humans breathe into each other’s mouths after one nearly drowns. Same concept. Nothing romantic attached.” His tail flicked to slap the surface of the water.

Virgil rubbed his face. “Anything else I should be aware of?”

“Mm. Not that I can think of at the moment. Sleep well, human.” The siren vanished underwater with a splash.

Virgil stared at where the siren had been, then took off his shirt and rolled it into a pillow, curling up on the cold hard ground. It was better then floating with his ankles shackled, however. Little blessings. He exhaled slowly, doing his best to relax.

They hadn’t really hurt him, yet. He had no chance at escape. Best to go along with what they wanted.


End file.
